Their Butler
by StackofStories
Summary: "What are the odds, two souls calling for us at the same time." Sebastian and Ciel have been roaming the Earth for a thousand years, they happen to be in the Elemental Countries when they are summoned. Sasuke and Naruto intend to see Konoha destroyed for their crimes.
1. Their Butler, Appearance

**I really need to finish my stories before I start new ones. -shrug- What are you gonna do about it? I own nothing, seriously.**

**Enjoy or not. With this story idea, I may update soon or not. I don't know, I still need to update tons of other things.**

**It may or may not not have yaoi. I don't know, if it does it will only be implied or light shounen- ai.**

***sukoshi masutā* - little master**

***sukoshi abenjā* - little avenger**

* * *

><p><strong>Their Butler, Appearance<strong>

* * *

><p>Two figures walked through a dense forest, the one on the right towered his companion. Many creatures hidden by the night cowered away from them as they came near, sensing their foul presences.<p>

As they continued to walk in companionable silence, both of them suddenly stopped. Noses high in the air, both of them took a whiff, a sinful smirk playing on the taller's lips. "What are the odds, two souls calling for us at the same time. Your orders, bocchan?"

Said person turned to him, the tallest watched him take another sniff. He could hear a small content sound from his young master. "Sebastian, we will do as demons do. You will serve your soul as I will serve mine. There will be no time limit on the contract. When the soul wants it done, it will be done. Understand?"

Garnet eyes flashed a bright red, while the boy across from him blue eye turned into a fiery red. Sebastian bended down on one knee, his left hand on the right side of his chest. "Yes, my lord." The boy regarded his servant for a moment before dashing off to the east leaving Sebastian behind.

Chuckling, Sebastian ran toward the West with a smile. "After a thousand years Ciel Phantomhive hasn't changed a bit."

Naruto lay on the dirty ground in the back alleyways of Konoha. He smelled of urine and blood. The blond coughed up an egg shaped ball of the blood, panting harshly. His whole body hurt so much. Everything just hurt, to move, to breath. It was torture.

Naruto knew that he wasn't going to survive the night; not even his fast paced healing would be able to save him. What had he done to deserve this? Naruto forced out an empty laugh, coughing up more blood.

He hadn't done a thing. Today was his seventh birthday; he wanted to treat himself to Ichiraku ramen. The villagers usually left him alone, and rarely bothered him besides the few snide comments but they came today. Oh yes, they did.

They cornered him in the Red Distract, filled with prostitutes, the lame, the freaks and crazies, and the ones who lost their will to live. The villagers armed with home made weapons and items, for moment Naruto was completely still and silent just staring at them.

Then, he ran like no tomorrow. They all followed him until one villager caught up to Naruto grabbing him by the scruff of his neck. How he pleaded and begged for them to let him go. They didn't listen...in fact they wore ugly grins and sneers.

Pure hatred and an underlying trait of sadness were in their eyes. That one villager threw him on the ground, while the others surrounded him. He couldn't remember what happened next.

His mind only provided foggy images and shadow weapons. He could only remember the struggle. How his little voice called for help whether it is a dog or murderer. He just needed help.

As Naruto lied there on the ground, his breathing was beginning to slow. The villagers weren't the worst people tonight, in his mind it was those who sat there and watched as he got the shit beat out of him.

The blond wheezed the old man couldn't save him this time. Dull blue eyes viewed his surroundings everything was becoming blurry. His eyelids were feeling heavy, he just needed to rest. Then he would be as good as new.

He didn't want to fight it off any longer; even his body was accepting it. The pain he felt was only a distant tingle. Perhaps if he closed his eyes everything would be better, so much better. The blond could hear a faint roar before his eyes closed and his heart stilled.

Naruto found himself on a chessboard; he himself was standing in the white king's space. Tons of pieces were in front of him they seemed to protecting him. Opposite of him were the black pieces.

Naruto hadn't expected Heaven to be like this. He thought it would be his own paradise. If this was true then they got it all wrong, chess absolutely made his head hurt. "Hello?" He called.

"Hello, is anybody here? My name is Uzumaki-," He was cut of with another voice.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I know. It is a pleasure to meet you." The voice greeted.

Naruto gasped softly, looking around for the source of the voice. Glancing to the black side of the board, he saw a figure that was dressed in all black. His skin was a pale white while his only showing eye was a cobalt blue, an eye patch covered the other, hair a darkish blue that was short.

The figure's face wore a grin. "Who are you?" Naruto asked, extremely wary of this unknown person.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel gave a small bow, "I am here because you called me."

"C-called you?"

"Yes, you called me. Your soul cried out to me and I answered the call. I am here to give you your deepest wish, anything at all I will do. Simply tell me."

Naruto's breath hitched, "You must be joking, I won't fall for it." Ciel laughed the sound surrounding them.

"I do not lie. I will save you from the villages' clutches. Help you rise to power; anyone and everyone will be beneath you. I will do anything you command me to. All you have to do is enter a contract with me."

"A contract?" Naruto bit his lip, if he remembered correctly a contract was a sort of deal.

"Yes a contract. In exchange for everything, I ask for is your soul. You will go to neither heaven nor hell. Your soul will be mine forever."

His will was weakening, he wanted revenge and retribution for everything that Konoha had done to him, he wanted to feel as he felt. To show them the pain, the torture he went through. "I will make a contract with you." Naruto finally answered.

Ciel smirked, "What are the terms?" The blond already had a determined expression.

"I want it done by the time I turn eighteen, I want the village to feel every second, every minute of pain I felt. I want them to scream like I have screamed, live in fear as I have. At the end, I want to watch them burn." Naruto said, his voice betraying no emotion.

"Call my name Naruto. Give me the order." For a second Naruto's eyes flickered red, he watched Ciel move across the board, destroying his defenses.

All of his pieces had fallen, leaving Ciel as dark as ever standing in front of Naruto who was garbed in white. "You will not betray me. You will carry each and every one of wishes following me to the very. Ciel Phantomhive," Naruto bit his bottom lip, a single tear escaped his eye.

"That is an order."

Ciel bowed in front of Naruto, a fist held over his heart. "Yes, sukoshi masutā." As those words left Ciel's mouth, a scream erupted from Naruto's mouth.

Falling to the ground, he clutched his neck unaware that an elaborate mark was being seared on to his skin. The same mark was on Ciel's right palm.

The chessboard disappeared leaving Naruto on the ground; air seemed to rush into his lungs. Eyelids flew open Naruto sat up. Clutching his bloodstained chest, his glanced around. "C-Ciel?" Naruto stuttered, afraid that Ciel had been nothing but a dream.

"Yes, sukoshi masutā?" Ciel suddenly appeared by Naruto. Eyes already scanning Naruto's body for any wounds, much to his surprise all of them were healing up right before his eyes.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief before he saying, "Take me home." Ciel nodded, scooping Naruto up in his arms before disappearing in a blur.

**X**

Sasuke screamed in agony. Why would Aniki do this? Why would he kill Mother and Father, why would he kill everyone? Those images haunted him everyday; he saw their bloodstains everywhere.

Mother and Father disturbed his dreams every night, whispering of his failures. The raven clutched his head trying to hold back his the mental images. He woke up like this every nigh without fail. It was all Itachi's fault. He would avenge their deaths.

Itachi's blood would be on his hands and then the nightmares would go away. He will make his mother and father proud. Itachi would regret it.

He was no longer Aniki. Rubbing his eyes, he cautiously got out of bed. Careful to avoid any the family dining room, he walked into the kitchen. Grabbing a spare glass, he turned on the tap. Filling the cup, Sasuke was about to take a drink but a dark chuckle interrupted him.

Like a reflex Sasuke's body slid into a basic taijutsu stance. His eyes searched all around him. He took a deep breath concentrating, trying to feel a flicker of any kind of chakra. So far he sensed nothing.

Maybe it was in his head. His anxiety was getting to him; maybe he should try to take those pills for tonight. He needed them. It would calm him down. Heading back to his room, he took two pills before tucking himself back in bed.

In the next five minutes or so Sasuke's eyes gradually closed while his breathing slowed. Falling into a deep sleep, Sasuke found himself in a dark room filled with black feathers.

A crow sat on a perch in front of him, its' bright red eyes staring at Sasuke. "You are an interesting soul maybe more so than bocchan. So conflicted, pulled in so many different directions, so deliciously appealing." A voice purred.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded. There was nothing in the room besides that bird, so was where was that voice coming from? The voice only gave a teasing chuckle.

"My name is Sebastian you summoned me." It said simply.

"Summoned you? What are you talking about?"

"Why yes, your soul wanted help. To avenge what it has lost. You summoned me to help you."

"..."

"I am here to help you achieve a goal, to serve you to the very end. I am here to help you, all you have to do is enter a contract with me."

"Contract?" Contracts meant something binding. Sasuke knew contracts were tricky business. They could very well turn against you if you enter one without knowing or understanding the terms.

"The contract between us will be binding. In exchange for my services I get your soul. You will never know the happiness of heaven or the torment of hell. You soul will forever reside with me."

Black feathers were falling at a faster pace. It might be tricking him. The offer seemed to good to be true. Mother used to warn him about demons that would be sly. He never believed in that sort of thing, thinking it was nonsense. Now he was rethinking of such a claim.

"Are you a demon?" Sasuke asked.

"What would make you say that?" Sasuke could tell the voice was smiling.

"Just answer the question!" He snapped.

"As you wish, I am a demon. Unlike mortals' tales, I will not try to double-cross you or any of that sort. You make the terms of the contract, I will follow them without fail."

Sasuke frowned, he was right. Should he trust a demon? A part of him was begging him not to, while another larger part of him screamed for him to accept it. Finally Sasuke made his choice.

"I want this contract."

"What are your terms?"

Sasuke again wanted to be careful with his words. Mother always said to think before he acted. "I want to kill Aniki and anybody associated with my clan's murder. I want to avenge my clan to make all involved pay with their lives."

"When do you want this done?"

"By the time of my eighteenth year." Sasuke said confidently. The bird on the perch flapped its wings; its red eyes became brighter.

"Call my full name. Give me an order." It said.

Sasuke drew himself to full height; his onyx eyes had highlights of red. "Sebastian Michaelis, you will follow my every demand, to do absolutely everything I ask of until my eighteenth birthday. You can never betray or harm me in any way. This is an order!"

The bird flew from his perch, transforming in the air. The man that stood in place of the bird was clad in black leather. Sasuke raised an eyebrow when he noticed the man had black stiletto boots on. His eyes were a startling garnet red.

"Yes, sukoshi abenjā." Sebastian said, bowing. When he said those words, Sasuke scrunched his face up in intense pain. He felt like someone took a recently heated piece of metal and stuck on the tip of his tongue.

Sebastian watched as his new master refused to cry out. He smirked, yes; his new master was like Ciel. His pride was preventing him from doing so. Holding up his right palm for inspection, he was glad to see his mark already sealed on his skin.

Sasuke fell to his knees, he felt exhausted. Sebastian snapped his fingers and the room was gone. "Sleep tight, sukoshi abenjā." He said fading into darkness of the dream.


	2. Their Butler, BasicsNaruto

**I updated, hehehe! Don't kill me! I know it doesn't really flow, but I couldn't make you guys wait any longer. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy Eventual New Year!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Their Butler, Basics(Naruto)**

* * *

><p>Ciel sighed as he entered his little master's apartment. He cringed at every damn sound the rotten floorboards made. He scowled as his eyes found every piece of mold in the apartment. It grew in every damn corner and crevice that the shitty apartment held. Ciel mentally vowed that he would kill whoever rented the apartment to his little master. No kid deserved this kind of place.<p>

Ciel made his way into his master's bedroom, laying him gently on the bed. His nose crinkled at the mere sight of the blond's ratty sheets. He sighed yet again, it seemed like he would have a thousand and one things to do tomorrow. Ciel opened his master's single dresser pulling out a large orange t-shirt. As he undressed Naruto he felt like pulling out his hair. His little master was literally all skin and bones.

He really shouldn't be that surprised; he had carried the blond in his arms after all. Maybe he didn't notice because he assumed the seven year old was the correct weight,** BUT** Naruto was disgustedly underweight. Frankly, Ciel was surprised that the blond wasn't dead or in some sort of coma from the lack of nutrition.

He slid the orange t-shirt onto the blond's frail body, afterwards tucking him into bed. Ciel watched as Naruto moved several times on the bed before settling in one area. "You're my angel, Ciel." Naruto murmured, and Ciel felt his lips quirk upwards.

"You don't know how wrong you are."

Naruto opened his mouth to answer, but all that came out was a sleepy yawn, "Thank...zzz...you...for...saving...me." His azure eyes fluttered open for a brief second before closing. The young blond had fallen into a deep sleep, snoring softly. Ciel eyed Naruto for a few more seconds, making sure the blond was safe and comfortable. He decided that he would take Naruto to the hospital tomorrow to get a check-up. He didn't trust that his little master was completely okay.

Ciel's thoughts about the blond were broken when he heard a loud crash. The sound of laughter accompanied it. Ciel growled lowly. He stalked into living room where the crash had come from.

Ciel walked into the living area to see several large rocks lying on the floor with broken glass surrounding them. He went over to the window, glaring down into the darkened alleyway. His eyes found a group of civilians consisting of three boys with fiery red hair, and a brunette woman with blue eyes. They appeared to be around sixteen to twenty years old. Ciel snarled, jumping from the window to land in front of the group.

"Hello, may I inquire what you all are doing here?" Ciel greeted, folding his arms. The civilians jumped at the appearance of him, the hair on the back of their necks raised. Killer Intent seemed to leak off of Ciel reminding the villages of the horrible Kyuubi attack. However, they held their composure opting to hide their fear behind confidence. Ciel rolled his eyes. Mortals were utterly stupid. If they weren't going to listen to their instincts it would be their funeral.

"W-w—we're here to finally to rid the world of this demon. Would you like to take part?" The brunette woman said. She inwardly cursed at herself. Her voice sounded so weak.

"Why, would I want to harm a child?" Ciel questioned, confused. He had seen his little master's soul. It was so light and warm with the barest hint of darkness. He had thought that mortals were naturally attracted to a soul like his master's. To kill something so pure was heinous. The group of mortals stared at him oddly.

"You're not from around here around you?" The brunette questioned, miffed. "If you were from around here you wouldn't be calling the demon a child."

"I am not from around here," Ciel admitted, however, he pressed, "that doesn't excuse your behavior when it comes to him."

The brunette sneered, "That "boy" is a fucking demon. It is the Kyuubi no Yoko in disguise. It's only a matter time before it kills the entire village. The Sandaime should've drowned the thing when it was most vulnerable." She finished, panting.

Ciel stared at the group for a long time. He could see the approval on the boys' faces when the woman's little speech was over. He couldn't believe that they thought that his little master was a demon. The very thought was laughable. Ciel had come to the conclusion that mortals became dumber as time went on. _"No one would miss them,"_ He thought sizing up the group, it would be better if he got rid of them.

"Do you people honestly believe the shit she spews? A demon? Ha! You don't know the meaning of the word. I can show you a real demon." Ciel said.

The group took a step back. Fear written all over their faces. Ciel took a playful step forward, adopting a look of an innocent child. "You know, there are people that are worse than demons out there, like rapists, serial killers, and Gods. Yet, you simple people think a child is worthy of the title you've bestowed upon him? I'm disgusted."

Ciel took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I didn't come out here to preach, I came out here to play a game." The group shivered involuntarily at his chilled tone, "All of you have a full minute to run and hide. Let's see which one of you will last the longest? Which one of you will survive?"

Ciel carefully turned on his heel; the group could only see the back of his dark blue shirt. "You guys should start running now. It's no use, but humans like to try and invade the inevitable." He chuckled loudly. He could hear their hearts pounding frantically against their chest and furious scrapping as they tried to hide in small and unseen places in the alleyways.

Ciel whistled a small tune as he began walking. He knew where each and every one of them was. Their fear wafted off of them in thick waves easily pinpointing their location to him. He figured that he should kill the brunette first, though. His newly acquired master was his, and to insult his little master was to insult him.

He strolled a couple of paces to the left, and then he crouched to the ground. A rather large hole that would've gone unnoticed to any human at night was at the base of an old building; Ciel grinned as he peered in to the darkness. "I've found you." He taunted.

The woman screamed shrilly! The blood-curdling sound ripped through the air, but no one came to her aid. Ciel closed in on the girl, his left eye glowing red. "It's been a long time since I've had a soul like yours." He snickered, " Bon appétit to me then."

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto's blue eyes flickered open, and his pink lips formed a small "o" as he yawned. He sat up, stretching. The boy scratched his bright, blond locks staring at his bedroom in amazement. Everything was so clean. There was no more yucky stuff growing at the corners of the room. The smell of dust no longer made his nose twitch. He wondered who had done this. Perhaps the old lady that lived a few doors for him had finally decided to take care of him like Jiji said she would do.<p>

The young blond leapt off his bed, careful not to make any noise. He was momentarily distracted by how shiny the wooden floors were, but he got over it when he suddenly smelled bacon and eggs. His eyes widened to saucers. He ran into the kitchen where he saw an unfamiliar person making breakfast. For a while he could only stare, he wasn't exactly sure what to do. If this person was a threat he should run away and hide until Jiji came (Most of the time he knew when he was in trouble.), or if this person was nice he should sit at the table with his best manners. It was a hard choice, and he didn't want to scare this new person away.

Naruto resolved to walk to his simple dining room table. He would sit down and wait to gauge this new person's reaction to him. Naruto mentally prepared himself for the usual fear and rejection from the new person. _"He always repulsed them"_, Naruto thought sadly. He hadn't had a single clue as to why.

He only had to wait a couple more minutes until the new person had shut the stove off. Naruto kept his blue eyes locked to the table while the person shuffled to the table and placed a plate full of food in front of him, and a glass of orange juice along with a silver fork next to him. He didn't dare look up until the chair across from screeched back and he heard the person settle down.

"Pretty," Naruto whispered, his tanned cheeks stained red. He studied the boy across from him. He had milky skin with luscious black hair that had a tinge of blue. He wore an eye patch across his right eye, while the visible eye was a deep sapphire. He appeared to be about fourteen years old yet he carried himself as if he was older. Years older. "Who are you?" Naruto finally asked when he broke out of his reverie.

"I'm hurt, sukoshi masutā. You don't remember your savior." The boy teased, taking a delicate bite out of his bacon.

Naruto gasped. The chessboard, the villagers, blood, pain, and then his angel—all of it came together. His beautiful angel Ciel. The person that saved his life when nobody else would. "My angel." Naruto said with gratitude laced in his words. He wanted to hug his angel, but he had a feeling that his angel wouldn't like it so much.

"I'm no servant of God that was sent here to protect you. I'm no angel." His angel disagreed.

"I don't believe you!" Naruto exclaimed, folding his arms. Ciel could only sigh; there was no use in fighting with a seven year old. He knew from experience that they were notoriously stubborn when protecting their ideals.

"Fine, don't believe me. However, you need to eat. I won't have my little master looking so thin and scrawny. Furthermore, we need to get groceries, enroll you in Shinobi School, and take you to the hospital. Not exactly in that order."

Naruto nodded excitedly, gladly complying with Ciel's request. He shoveled as much food as he could in his mouth. He hadn't tasted anything like this in his life. It was nice not to eat ramen for breakfast, although the food was still his favorite. It was a welcome change. When he was done, he stretched out patting his stomach with content smile. "Thank you, angel."

"You're really persistent with the name." Ciel groused, his eyebrow twitching.

Naruto just gave him a sunny smile. It dropped off his face within seconds; he slid off his seat returning to his room in a blur. Ciel was left wondering about the radical personality change. He slowly got up from his seat following the same path as Naruto.

He watched in confused amusement as Naruto whirled around the room grabbing things, and throwing random articles of clothing on the floor. He abruptly stopped in the middle of the room now wearing orange shorts and a black t-shirt with a weird red-swirl on the back. Ciel as noted the blond wore green goggles on his head, and was clutching a white piece of paper with glee.

"Iruka-sensei going to be so happy when he saw I did my homework. Today, I'm sure he won't glare at me like all of those villagers. I'm sure of it!" He continued to babble on and on, now walking out his bedroom. Ciel continued to follow him.

Naruto gave his apartment a once over only stopping to place minor items in different places, inconspicuous places. "I'll see you later, angel. I gotta go to school now!" Naruto waved to Ciel who was standing at the center of his living room. He exited his apartment leaving Ciel alone. He stayed; rooted in the spot honestly surprised his little master had been going to school. It was one less thing to worry about when it came to his master.

_"Now what,"_ he thought. His eyes traveled the dwelling. It was cleaner than it had been when he had originally came here; there were still major changes to be made. He could do that or follow his little master around the village. There were still so many things that he didn't know about the blond, and he still needed to make that appointment with the doctor. Not to mention that he had to somehow re-enter society, so he could protect his master. All of the stuff needed to do almost made Ciel want to summon Sebastian to do this for him. However, he knew what would come out of it if he admitted he needed his butler's help.

With a sullen expression he exited the apartment via window. He stayed close to the shadows, scowling when a figure unexpectedly dropped to his side. "Sebastian," He hissed, "what are you doing here?"

Sebastian shrugged, that annoying smirk that Ciel hated so much was pasted on his face. "Seeing my soul to school. By the way bocchan there was a considerable amount of food missing from his pantry. Do you know where it went?"

"Shut up, my soul has only ramen in his cupboards."

Ciel glared at Sebastian, "Don't say anything."

"I wouldn't dream of it, bocchan."

If glares could kill Sebastian would be dead several times over, each more gruesome than the last. Sebastian took Ciel's glares with a smile. A thousand years plus years with the boy, his glares were ineffective. "I need you to find out as much information as possible on Uzumaki Naruto and the Kyuubi no Yoko."

Sebastian bowed, "As you wish."

Ciel waved him off, his attention already back on the task on hand. He needed to be extremely careful. There was shinobi swarming throughout this whole village. He couldn't afford to be caught, and draw unnecessary attention.


	3. Their Butler, Friends

**So... I haven't updated in awhile but it seems like every time I check my inbox I have a story alert for this story. ;3 This chapter is kinda filler-ish and depending on when I post the next chapter, it will be skipping around a few years and so on, so this story can really start.**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji, Naruto, and anything else that's recognizable.**

**This chapter probably has a bunch of mistakes but my computer is on the fritz at the moment. I'm doing this on my ipod touch. I hope its readable though. I also would advise people to watch that episode where Ciel crossdressed... my lips are sealed. All I'm giving you.**

**Their Butler, Friends**

"Hey, give that back! Give it back!" Naruto yelled, running back and forth between his two bullies. He flailed around desperately trying to regain his homework. His white paper flew between the two, older boys. They had been tormenting him since he came to the Shinobi Academy. Normally, they pushed him around or teased him with horrible nicknames, and he could take that, but today was supposed to be the day he'd get a smile from Iruka-sensei. Today was supposed to be the day an adult gave him approval.

They were taking that from him and Naruto was helpless to stop them. "Please, give it back," Naruto begged, stopping in the middle of the two them. His azure eyes teared up while they laughed and laughed. Naruto wouldn't give them the satisfaction of crying; he hung his head low, his hands balling up and his blunt fingernails digging harshly into his skin.

"Are you going to cry now, demon?" The one on the right taunted, his crooked smile growing bigger.

"Yeah! Raku, I think the demon's crying!" He laughed loudly, clutching his stomach. The Academy bell rung shrilly, overriding the boy's laughter. He abruptly stopped still wearing a smile. He scratched his tanned nose. "Raku, we gotta go before Satoshi-sensei kicks our asses for being late!"

"I hear ya, Yomi!" Raku said.

Yomi glared, tapping his foot impatiently. "Give the demon shit his homework, I don't want to be late!"

Raku glared right back. "Go then! I'll finish this!" Yomi shrugged. He sprinted off toward the large red building where a multitude of kids were entering through two sliding doors, chatting. Several teachers in dark green vests waved and conversed with their students. Raku wasn't bothered by any of the prospective witnesses. He and demon always stood in the same spot where everyone could see them, yet nobody ever came to put a stop to his actions.

"Well, it looks as if our time is cut short! I'll give you back your stinking homework!" Naruto's head jerked up, his eyes widened and his pink lips curved up into a smile.

"Thank you, dattebayo!"

Raku raised a brunet eyebrow. He held the homework in front of Naruto who reached out to grab it, only for Raku to tear the paper into twos, fourths, eighths, Naruto couldn't count passed that, but in the end all that remained were scraps. "Here you go," Raku said happily. He dropped the papers to the ground just as Naruto fell to his knees. He shook violently as Raku walked away when the second bell rung. There was nothing. He had no tape or magical jutsu to fix his homework. All he had were the pieces like the memories of a broken dream.

Naruto felt a sharp sting in the corners of his eyes. _I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry, _Naruto silently repeated. He scooped up the pieces from the ground, taking care to not to leave one behind. He rose up sullenly, trudging to the Academy. There were few stray students in hallways, but they ignored him, or what Naruto considered ignored. All of them gave him scathing looks, none of them voiced their disgust for him and for that he was grateful.

He made his way through the many halls until he arrived at his appropriate classroom. He waited outside the door debating on whether or not he should go in. I mean it wouldn't be the first time he skipped school because he didn't want to endure the day. However, he made a promise to Jiji that he'd try to go to school every day, no matter how bad it got. The blond's shoulders sagged, he sighed heavily. He clutched he torn homework in one hand tightly. He stood up on his tiptoes and turned the golden doorknob, opening the door. He kept his head down as he entered the classroom.

Over twenty pairs of eyes followed his every moment as he made his way to Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei's desk. Mizuki-sensei shot Naruto a disappointed look, but Iruka-sensei stood up, addressing him in front of the whole class. "Naruto, you are five minutes late. What reason do you have?"

Naruto locked eyes with Iruka. "Raku and Yomi took my homework and I tried to get it back," he said truthfully. He held out his left palm to show Iruka his shredded homework.

"What's this?"

"My homework," Naruto answered lowly.

"Raku wouldn't do that! Iruka-sensei, he's lying about Big Brother!" A purple-haired girl shouted from her seat, clearly angered.

"Naruto?" Iruka prompted.

"I'm not. Raku tore up my homework. I-I,"

"When we would he have the time to do it, huh, _**Naruto**_? Raku walked me to class and then he went to class with Yomi. How would do any of that? Iruka-sensei, don't believe him!" The girl continued on, her face growing red.

Naruto opened his mouth to try and defend himself, but there was nothing. He had nothing to defend himself with him. Iruka shook his head, his hand running through his short light brunet hair. "Naruto for lying you'll have to clean the classroom for a week," Iruka said with a resigned air.

Naruto nodded stiffly. He still had his homework with him. He turned on his heel and started toward his assigned seat until a quiet voice spoke up. "He's not lying. The girl is. Raku and Yomi were pathetic enough to bully and tear up his homework. Ask any of their teachers who were stationed outside before the bell."

Naruto stood in his place, shocked. "Sasuke," he muttered. Onyx eyes flickered to meet his before darting away.

"Sasuke, is that true?" Iruka pressed. Sasuke nodded shortly.

"Well then, I owe you an apology Naruto. Ami, you are to take Naruto's original punishment for two weeks. I will not tolerate any lying in this classroom or the blaming of others. Do you understand class?" Iruka questioned, his hands on his hips.

"Yes, sensei!" The class said in unison.

"Good." Iruka walked to the chalkboard and picked up a piece of white chalk. "Now class, today we shall be learning about the five basic chakra natures..." Naruto heard no more, he walked up to his seat all the way in the back of the classroom, taking out his things from his desk mechanically. He set up everything and tried his best to listen to Iruka-sensei's lesson, but no matter how hard he tried, his attention drifted to a lone Sasuke Uchiha.

No one beside his angel had ever stood up for him before, and that was a day ago! Perhaps, he'd talk to Sasuke at recess. Sasuke was always alone like him and he had never seen Sasuke talk to anyone outside of the classroom. Maybe he was alone just like himself? Everyone either avoided him or brought up certain subjects that belonged in the dark. Sasuke needed a friend like he needed one.

Naruto allowed himself a small smile. He would be that friend.

Naruto ran outside, running passed the tens of kids. He glanced over at the solitary swing he usually sat on for recess, but today it would be different. Carefully as to not draw attention to himself he slowly walked over to the gaggle of girls who stared at Sasuke from afar, giggling and blushing. He stood behind them, staring at Sasuke over their shoulders.

He quirked an eyebrow at the sight. Sasuke was just sitting there under the Sakura tree. They were all staring at that? How boring! He crept from behind the girls heading over to Sasuke, ignoring the cries of protest from the group of girls. He smiled largely, plopping right in front of Sasuke. "Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" He held out his hand.

Sasuke merely regarded him. Naruto dropped his hand onto his lap, laughing nervously. "I just want to thank you for... umm, you know," two bright red splotches of red appeared on his plump cheeks. "Forstandingupformeyou'rethefirstone!" Naruto said in a big rush. He waited nervously for Sasuke to respond but he still kept his silence.

"Thank you, dattebayo! I was wondering if you would like to play a game with me? It can be anything you want! I know all the games and I'll even play the bad guy if you want! Or you can teach me how to play new games; I'm a really fast learner! That's what Jiji told me, and, and," he faltered. Who was he kidding? It appeared Sasuke wasn't going to talk to him. In his eyes he was probably a thing to be hated.

Naruto frowned. He got up from his spot. "I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll just go now," Naruto said and Sasuke still stared at him. Making friends wasn't really for him. He had his angel until he was eighteen and that was enough for him.

He backtracked to his swing. "Hey! Idiot, come back here!" Sasuke said just as he stepped out from the tree's shadow. Naruto whirled around so fast he created his own wind.

"Were you talking to me and who you calling idiot!" Naruto demanded, his blue eyes lighting up.

"Idiot, who do think I was talking too!" Sasuke scoffed.

"I'm not an idiot, you bastard!" Naruto shouted.

"Dumbass, of course you're idiot! Why, you make the lowest scores in the

Academy, while I get the highest marks without breaking a sweat!"

"You wanna go!" Naruto threw up his fists getting into his fighting stance, while Sasuke stood up, his nose high in the air.

"My skills would insulted if I fought an idiot like you," Sasuke replied haughtily. Naruto's eyebrow twitched as did Sasuke's. They both stared at each other, annoyed with the other's presence. It took them a couple of intense moments until Naruto fell to the ground, snickering. Sasuke even cracked a smile, sliding back to the ground in his original spot.

"I don't like touching other people, idiot. My name is Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke relented.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"You already told me, idiot."

"I dare you to repeat that, bastard!"

Even though Naruto glared at Sasuke who glared right back, he was incredibly happy inside. He had gained a new friend today. Humph, despite, his angel telling him that he was no angel, which was utterly preposterous in his opinion, his luck was starting look up since his angel saved him on his birthday. He had a friend and a guardian. Plus, in a few short years the village would be razed. What more fortune could possibly fall in his hands before he died?

* * *

><p>Naruto snuggled deep into his brand new queen-sized bed with a whole new set of covers. When he had come home from school he was afraid he had walked into someone else's apartment. Everything was clean and replaced with new things, such as his TV, his couch, and even his clothes! His cabinets and refrigerator were even stalked to the brim with food, some of which he had never seen before. He tried to thank his angel, but his angel waved him off.<p>

Whatever, Naruto was determined to thank his angel properly in the future. He felt tired all of the sudden. Today was tiring with his new friend, his angel forcing him to do his homework properly, to go through his basic shinobi attacks and defenses, and to clean up all his messes... and it went on, but angel said this was for the best.

Naruto's eyes slowly slipped shut; he was on the brink of Morpheus' hold until he thought of something. Where was his angel going to sleep? Jiji had taught him better hospitality than that. The blond ripped off his orange and black covers, hurrying into the living room. His angel was on the couch watching some weird TV show. Naruto raced over to him, shaking his arm. "Angel, do you have a bed to sleep in or even a room?"

His angel simply stared at him. "I don't require sleep, so, I don't need those things. And my name is Ciel not Angel."

Naruto blinked. All he heard was his angel had nowhere to sleep. "You can sleep with me then! My bed has plenty of space now and you bought me so many pillows when I only need one. Come on!" Naruto said quickly, with a tinge of excitement in voice.

"I don't need sleep," his angel said and again it didn't register in Naruto's mind. Naruto grasped onto Ciel's hand tightly, his eyes pleading. "Its improper for us to sleep together, little master," his angel persisted.

Naruto tilted his head in a puppy sort of fashion. "Why?"

"Because..." his angel trailed off, not looking at him. Naruto's grip on his angel's hand slackened. A cold feeling washed over him. His angel didn't want to be tainted with someone like him. He'd only dirty his angel pureness. He was a foul demon one who once resided in the deepest pits of Hell only to reborn into this wretched life.

"I understand," Naruto whispered.

His angel muttered his breath before standing up. "Well, this is a new generation and all, I suppose I can stay in the same bed with you until I find my own accommodations."

Naruto brightened up considerably. His angel stood up and turned off the TV with the remote. Naruto tugged on his angel's hand leading him to his bedroom. He literally hopped into his bed; he pulled back his covers and moved over to the far side of the mattress. His angel shook his head; he took off his shoes and got into bed with him. He created a considerable space in-between, so, they were not touching.

"Thank you angel," Naruto yawned. He pulled his side of the covers up to his chin.

"Mhm. Go to sleep, little master," his angel replied, in such a voice that he was immediately lulled into sleep's threshold. It was so soothing, he couldn't resist. He didn't even try to fight it. In a few seconds Naruto was out like a light.

* * *

><p>Ciel watched his little master's chest rise and fall rhythmically. Ciel thought it was oddly calming to watch him sleep. Tch, he shouldn't have these thoughts. The first thing Sebastian had taught him about being a demon was never get too close to your food. He tore his gaze from him and folded his arms, sitting up. "Sebastian. Come."<p>

His demon butler materialized in front of the bed. "Yes, bocchan?"

"What have you learned about the Kyuubi no Yoko and the connection between it and my child," Ciel inquired, his single eye changing from its calm blue to a raging red.

"The Kyuubi no Yoko is a chakra monster that takes the form of a nine-tailed fox, hence the name. Legends say that the fox is an age-old disaster that appears wherever hate and malice are concentrated. Seven years ago the fox suddenly appeared and nearly destroyed Konoha, if it wasn't for the revered fourth hokage, Namikaze Minato, who bares a striking resemblance with your meal."

"His father?"

"There needs to be a DNA test to be absolute, but he is. There isn't any doubt."

"Go on."

"The fourth hokage managed to seal the chakra monster into a child, which is your meal. The third hokage told all the residents of the village your child was the holder of the monster, however, he enacted a law. No one can tell the child outright that he's a jinchuuriki - or, power of the human sacrifice."

"So, I'm guessing they hate the child because they want someone to blame for everything that happened to them. They've become so blind that they couldn't see the difference between the container and what is contained."

"Correct, bocchan," Sebastian mockingly praised.

"Anything else?"

"There's been three containers of the Kyuubi no Yoko including the child. Uzumaki Mito, first hokage's wife. Uzumaki Kushina, fourth hokage's wife, and Uzumaki Naruto. They're all Uzumaki, it is said they are cousin of the Senju clan. All of the Uzumaki are born with bright red hair and have abnormally strong chakra, and they're known for their longevity."

"Why isn't he aware of his parents?"

"Another law or maybe just selective secrecy," Sebastian said simply, subtly shrugging.

Ciel nodded. "You may go," he dismissed.

Sebastian bowed and left within milliseconds. Ciel breathed in deeply, laying back down on five pillows. Why did he buy so many pillows? He threw about three onto the ground, moving around to get comfortable. Huh, he actually felt relaxed at the moment with his master's breathing beside him and the mattress conforming to his body's needs... he hadn't slept in two hundred years.

He supposed one little nap wouldn't hurt anyone. With that in mind, Ciel closed his eyes and nodded off.


	4. Their Butler, Years

**It's been forever since I've lasted updated, but life had gotten in the way. Plus, I had no idea what to write for the chapter. I mean I had some inkling, but Naruto is like the easiest character to write in this fanfic. All the other characters in this fic are damn hard. I just hope I did Ciel just in this chapter. **

**Moving on, I thank everyone reviewing, alerting, and in general standing by me. I want to give a large shoutout to Paxloria. I dedicate this chapter to you, and I hope I've given you a chapter that you enjoy.**

**Disclaimers and warnings from other chapters apply. My computer is on the fritz at the moment, I hope there aren't too many mistakes in this chapter.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS, MY LOVELY DEARS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Their Butler, Years<strong>

* * *

><p>For a moment, Naruto tore his attention from his action figures to settle on one of his living room windows. Pure white snow gathered on his windowsill and it kept falling and falling from the sky in tiny unique snowflakes. A year ago, Naruto would've feared the snow as he would fear winter.<p>

In Konoha, their winters were as bitterly cold as the sweltering summers. His heater system was utterly fickle, sometimes it worked, more often it didn't. He hadn't a winter garment in his closet, only a flimsy jacket and long-sleeved shirt. Winter meant no food. He didn't have money for the heavy price changes when winter came. He had little money for ramen and water. That was his meal for weeks upon weeks, until winter finally faded into a luscious spring.

But, his pink lips curved into a soft smile. He now understood the beauty of winter. His lovely angel, his savior, had changed his life only three months ago. His life was filled with joy and laughter. Gods, he loved life now. He was ready to explore it with a great sense of adventure. He had someone. No, someone's behind him and pushing him to greatness. They loved him.

Unknown to him, his angel's beryl-blue eye glowed a scarlet red when Naruto's irises slit, glinting a subtle maroon. Darkness previously unseen boiled up within Naruto. There were people out there that wanted to take away his happiness. He may not be the sharpest kunai in the pouch, but he knew he couldn't keep his precious angel safe in his apartment. Dog or Jiji were bound to visit soon, and in some form or another the villagers would see his angel out in public with him.

The blond frowned. If he let either of those happened, his angel would be taken away or hurt. His fingers clenched. His canine teeth sharpening, he bit on his bottom lip drawing blood. He'd never let that happen! His angel was his, his, HIS! A growl began in his throat only to be cut off with the shout of his name.

"Naruto!"

Naruto snapped toward his angel. Instead of fear written all over his angel's face, there was only shock and slight concern. "Angel?" he asked tentatively.

"Little master," his angel acknowledged. He lay back on the couch comfortably. "What ails you?"

Naruto swallowed a ball of spit. It was still a new feeling for him: concern. It meant that someone actually cared. He moved from his circle of toys over to his angel's tiny feet. His demonic aura all but gone. A few moments of silence followed his move, he was tempted to drag on the silence a little longer, but his angel didn't like for him to dawdle.

"Angel, I," he gulped. "Is there any way you can be part of the village, and be my guardian at the same time? I'm sure you can find out information on the village as a ninja too! And! And!" he was quieted with his angel's look.

"Little master, you only have to command me and I shall do your bidding," his angel said languidly. Naruto's eyes widened. He was careful not to order his angel around. It was not his nature to make his angel serve his whimsical needs. How could he? His greatest desire was already granted to him. Everything he wanted was in the very palm of his hand.

"Silly master," his angel started, a tinge of amusement in his voice. "Remember that I'm not human. For eleven years I am bound by contract to serve you infallibly."

Naruto opened his mouth, startled. "Angel, I could never – " his words were caught in his throat by the burning at the base of his neck. He hurriedly pulled down the white collar of his shirt down to reveal the intricate black Faustian contract tattooed around his neck like a gothic choker. The magical word Elyon glowing a light lavender. Meanwhile, his angel raised his right palm where a unicursal hexagram was burned.

"You rule me. I am nothing more than apiece used to benefit you, _**Na-ru-to**_. Never forget that!" his angel spoke in such a way, Naruto felt shame. He shook, bowing his head. His angel was wrong. It was he that ruled Naruto, and anything that he wished, Naruto would do his best to make sure it came true.

He sought his savior's approval.

"Do you want me to order you? Do you want to be a ninja like me?" Naruto childishly inquired.

His angel smirked, tilting his head in a rhetoric manner. "If you desire," he replied simply.

Naruto nodded hastily. His angel wanted him to do that. He would do it. "One more thing, little master, you have to use my real name. Ciel." Naruto nodded again. He understood.

"Ciel, I want you to become a ninja just like me, but remain by my side!" Naruto thundered.

"Using any means necessary?" his angel questioned.

"Using any means necessary," Naruto echoed.

His angel smirked, looking pleasantly victorious. Naruto raised himself to his feet and seated himself beside his angel. He made sure to sit close enough to feel his angel's body heat (his angel once told him it was artificial to appear more human), but he loved it.

After relaxing a little, he leaned his head toward his angel in a silent gesture. It was an unspoken craving of his to be constantly touched. To Naruto, a touch of some sort was a constant reminder that everything around him was real, and he had his angel. His angel smirked. His soft deft fingers ran through Naruto's cornsilk locks.

He sighed contentedly. Naruto loved his angel, so dearly. He'd never admit it to his angel for fear of rejection, but he did. Moments like these he hoped in vain would last forever.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian, has your soul agreed?" Ciel asked pointedly at his kneeling demon butler.<p>

"He has, bocchan," Sebastian replied. He stood up from his customary bow already decked out in his newest outfit. For a second, Ciel appraised the demon before him. Over a hundred or so years ago, Ciel had finally allowed him to change his human form in order to tailor to his soul's needs. With their current souls, Sebastian had turned from a tall, broad-shouldered, handsome man into an average height, ridiculously effeminate man with subtle curves and long pitch-black hair done in a complicated updo. He was still outlandishly beautiful to humans, and both genders were attracted to him like flies did to honey.

"Then, let us be off. I suspect those ruffians have caused some trouble for my soul," Ciel said. He started his slow pace from the village gates with Sebastian by his side. He walked around like some curious tourist until he felt his seal sting, and heard a piercing cry of "Help". To this he ran like insane person through a maze of unaffected villagers, subtly sneered. These heathens would pay for their intolerance to his soul.

He came about a dead-end near a crowded restaurant. His soul was on the dirt ground curled in a tight ball, screeching in pain. Four men surrounded him, brutishly kicking and punching his soul. He was dismayed with these types of mortals. He paid them to do this to his soul, and he felt some sort of regret for it. These mongrels did anything for money. Their souls were revolting. "Sebastian," Ciel turned to his servant when they were a few feet away from his little soul.

"Yes, bocchan?"

"Destroy them," Ciel ordered coldly.

Sebastian made quick work of them. By the time he was done, they were on the ground in tiny indiscernible pieces. Ciel sniffed. He knelt at Naruto's side, petting his hair. "Are you alright?" he offered his young master. Naruto nodded. He sat up, rubbing the dirt from his face. As usual any bruises he sustained were healing up right before his eyes. In two minutes, he felt as right as rain.

"I'm fine."

"Do you remember your part?"

"I do."

"Good, little master. Lean on Sebastian, and look pained."

Naruto did as he was told, with some caution; he leaned against Sebastian's right side. His face was twisted in utter agony as he moaned under his breath. Ciel stayed in the dead-alley no longer then necessary. He glared his way through the surprised crowd of people. That way they got to the bright red Hokage's tower with no obstacles. He waved his passes to the secretaries of the Hokage, and less than ten minutes of waiting they ushered into the Hokage's office.

The old man was seated at his desk dressed in his traditional robes. His liver spots were many as were the sags on his face. He appeared disgustingly weak, so ready to die, but Ciel could feel his power. The old man was strong. "Ah," he puffed from his pipe, "you've found Naruto."

"So, we have. Hokage-sama, I didn't think I would find my old friend beaten up by four guys with so many people around to put a stop to such actions!" Ciel said, outraged.

"Who are you, little girl?" the Hokage questioned. Another black cloud of smoke emitted from his wooden pipe. It seemed Ciel's small speech had struck a chord in the aging man.

"I am Kurama Robin and this is my big brother Akuma," Ciel introduced with a flourish. He swept his fake long bluish-grey hair out of his face to show his eye patch on his right eye. He fought to hide the small smile on his lips, as he expected the Hokage glanced away after a long inquisitive stare.

"I'm not offended," Ciel spoke up. "It happened when I was a child and was the for my reason for departure from this great village."

The Hokage sat up straighter. He nodded his hat at Ciel, who gave him a kind smile. "My mother died a month ago from complications regarding her health. Do not offer any condolences because my mother was in pain. I'm happy she found peace in death. Before she died though, she arranged Uchiha Hiei to take both my brother and I in. We are second cousins through our father. I haven't seen him since I was last here at four," Ciel summarized his history. Sebastian nodded along with his supposed sister's tale.

Again with the puff of smoke and the grim expression that crossed the Hokage's features. Ciel gasped softly. He placed a hand on his small chest, "Hokage! Has something happened to Hiei?"

"He regretfully died along with his other clan members except young Sasuke," the Hokage informed them. Ciel played his part well. He looked horrified with his one blue eye widening to the size of a teacup and the color that drained from his already pale skin.

"Akuma?" Ciel looked at his demon servant in pleading despair. "What do we do?" he wailed, clinging on to his servant's white shirt and burying his head into the fabric with mock sorrow. He choked out cries while Akuma ran his fingers through Ciel's long blue-tinted hair.

"Where is young Sasuke? I remember taking care of him with Itachi when he was a baby," Sebastian asked in a painfully tight voice.

"He lives in the Uchiha compound alone," the Hokage answered emotionlessly. "He requested to remain in the main house. His reasons are his own." The Hokage let out two more puffs of the toxic substance.

"Can we stay with him? He's our only family. Surely, he'd want to know that he isn't alone," Sebastian said. By now Naruto was standing up on his own comforting a distraught Ciel, whom was still crying and shaking.

"I am not sure. Sasuke is very volatile. Would it not be better to stay with your main clansmen? They're here in Konoha too."

To that Sebastian shook his head, choosing to stare into a space next to the revered man. His facial features growing sharp, "I am disgusted by the actions of the main branch. They cast my mother to the side after they learned she had consorted with an Uchiha. Only by their mercy," he spat, "did they allow my mother to keep her clan name and live in solitude instead of killing her."

The hokage rested his chin on his folded hands. He stared at the two orphaned siblings and Naruto, wondering about his next move. Obviously, the children weren't going to stay with the last of the Kurama clan. He had an inkling that no matter how much he may try to sway them, they weren't going to stray in the budge of staying with Sasuke. He frowned. This all spelled out an oncoming headache. He'd have to tell the Council sometime about this new development, and then there would be talk on possible marriage proposals to both Akuma and Robin, because with the blood of both the Uchiha and the Kurama clan running through their veins, these children had the potential to be very powerful.

"Very well." The Hokage consented. He leafed through several papers on his desk until he found the files that contained information pertaining to the children before him. "You will live with the Uchiha Sasuke. For a week you will be given a visitor's pass until all your information is screened and checked. After that you'll become a Konoha citizen, and if you'd like a shinobi."

"I'll have Cat," a shadow of person appeared in the room dressed in a standard ANBU outfit with a purple mask resembling a cat on their face, "escort you to the Uchiha Compound. Your passes and temporary pension shall be delivered to you tomorrow."

"Thank you," Sebastian bowed. His voice laced with gratitude. He petted Ciel's head, 'gently' pulling on his navy-hair, "Robin, what do we say?"

Ciel growled lowly at Sebastian in warning. He then faced the Hokage, still pained. "I'm grateful, but what about Naruto? He was an orphan the last time I saw him, is he still an orphan?"

"I'm afraid he is," the Hokage replied.

"That won't do at all! He has to be adopted by someone, if no one wants him, then we'll have him. We have enough money, right, Akuma?" Ciel turned expectedly to Sebastian who nodded in agreement. "And, if we don't we'll make it work somehow!"

The Hokage was quite taken by the little girl's proclamation. Never before had he seen someone so adamant in taking care of Naruto. Most thought of the young Uzumaki as the demon fox incarnate. Well, most who were old enough to remember the fox's destruction on the village? Most would include the little girl's brother, Akuma. "Boy, what are your thoughts on the matter? Where you around when a certain law was enacted?" he questioned.

Akuma inclined his head. "I recall it vaguely, but I was only five at the time."

The Hokage nodded. That would make sense then.

"Please, Hokage! Naruto, he's very important to me and I'd love to have him in our family. He'll have plenty of food and clothing. Akuma will take good care of us - " The Hokage held up a hand to silence his tirade. Ciel closed his mouth and eyed the old man grimly. He had taken on a childish disposition, looking like the Hokage had already rejected their offer to adopt Naruto.

The Hokage on the other hand, chuckled. The child unknowingly had given him a fantastic opening for giving Naruto a family. Many families had applied to gain custody for Naruto, in attempt to gain more power. When Naruto grew up he'd undoubtedly be a powerful shinobi with the added factor of being a jinchuuriki. Any clan would die to have that type of allegiance and tie. The Council had tried to persuade him to let Naruto be adopted by one of those clans, but he wouldn't do that to the young Uzumaki. He knew Naruto would only be used as a living weapon, much like the children in the Root. Minato and Kushina would never forgive him if he had consented to that. But here, this small family would be able to provide for Naruto a family that he knew the young boy craved for so much, and since this family would be staying with the Uchiha they would be provided with the same privileges without the old codger elders of the Uchiha clan to interfere.

Perfect.

"Little Robin, you have proven your case. Naruto will be able to be adopted by your family after you become citizens of Konoha," he said happily. Ciel stared slack-jawed, while Naruto yelped happily, jumping up and down. His were wounds forgotten. He wrapped his arms around Ciel and forced him to jump with him, all the while giggling and talking excitedly, senseless words spilling out of his mouth.

When Sebastian moved from Ciel's side to talk to the Hokage about mundane things, Naruto calmed down an iota. He hugged Ciel fiercely, grinning brightly. "Thank you, angel," he whispered into his ear. Ciel showed no outward surprise. He smiled in his own simple way at his soul.

"Little master, you're welcome."

* * *

><p>Naruto sat with Sasuke and his angel at the Academy. He was utterly excited to get his test back. He had studied all night and had even taken a practice test on it. He knew he was going to get a one hundred on it, and then he would shove it in Sasuke's bastardy face. The righteous Uchiha had claimed he was too dumb to get a hundred on the test, but Naruto promised to prove him wrong. If he weren't in a public place, Naruto would let out a peal of evil laughter. Oh, his evil laughter would be great. So terrifying and scary, the bastard would probably curl into a ball and bawl like a baby at the sound of it.<p>

"Idiot?" Sasuke's annoying voice broke through his thoughts.

"Bastard, what did you say?" Naruto said angrily, turning to the Uchiha.

"You heard me, idiot. The teacher's been calling your name for minutes," Sasuke hissed.

Naruto opened his mouth to retort, only to switch his attention to the teacher who happened to be standing next to his angel, his test in his hand. The blond scratched his hand, sheepishly and took the test from his teacher; happy he didn't get a scolding in return. As the teacher walked the steps to give the other children their tests he heard a few unsavory insults about him, but he brushed it off.

He excitedly stared down at his paper only to gawk when he saw the numerous amounts of red marks. "WHAT!" he screeched. He held up the paper to his face to stare at it properly. All his answers, he remembered, all of them were either magically gone or a completely different answer was written in someone else's handwriting. What mockery was this?

He felt like screaming, shouting, and even crying. How dare they? The teachers even sabotaged his work to become a worthy shinobi. He had thought that the school hated him for his previous work ethic and trickster personality, but over the year he had toned it down and turned in his homework every time it was asked. His shinobi exercises were met with constant success and he never once complained to his teachers about his torn up textbooks and such.

"Little master?" his angel touched his shoulder. Naruto merely shook his head and passed his horrendous test to his angel's hands.

"It's been tampered," his angel stated. Naruto nodded mutely.

"Give me an order," his angel demanded. Naruto shook his head. No, he would not do that. None of these bastards knew of their crimes and they wouldn't know their crimes until he wanted them to. Now wasn't the time to exact his revenge. His angel narrowed his eyes and tore the paper up in revulsion. "To not do this, little master is an act against me. How dare they assume they can continually slander you and use cheap tricks to hinder your learning."

He was warmed at his angel's anger for him, but he wouldn't order his angel to kill the stupid teacher. "No, angel," he ended the argument softly. "I've already given you the order for them to die. I don't want one soul to escape its deserved punishment."

He still kept his head bowed until he heard the uncharacteristic giggle from his angel. He stared at him in surprise, wondering what happened to cause his angel such amusement. "What?"

"Marvelous, little master. Marvelous!" his angel clapped his hands together.

"Huh?" Naruto was absolutely confused. What did he do? He merely stated his thoughts on the matter. Nothing more.

"You aren't dumb, little master. I hate the term 'huh'. Little master, listen to me and listen to me well. We each have our weaknesses and strengths. Your weakness happens to be your strength. Be an idiot, little master, play the fool and let everyone think you're dumb and stupid. Let these fools be lulled into the act of a moronic container, and then when the time is right strike like the fox we all know you are," his angel laughed yet again. "Marvelous. I can't wait to see the pain and terror on all these villagers," his angel chuckled maliciously.

"Bastard?" Naruto gave his attention to Sasuke wondering about his view on the matter.

"Ciel's right." Sasuke shrugged carelessly.

Well, if both Sasuke and his angel both thought this was a choice that he should pursue, he'd resolved to listen to them. He decided to start at this moment. He sank down to his desk, laying his head on the hardwood. He closed his eyes and snored noisily, shifting into fake sleep. The teacher was loud and demanding, stressing the importance of not missing the lesson and whatnot. He wasn't subtle in hiding his jabs toward Naruto, but he couldn't careless. He was always listening, and one day he'd use the knowledge against the teacher. One day.

* * *

><p>There was a rarely a time Ciel saw fit to commend humans. They were disgusting, power-hungry dogs that always sought what they could not have. Throughout his long life, he had seen enough acts of human mockery to make him lose the small faith he had in humanity. But. Ciel's blue eye traveled over to where his little master was currently dueling with Sebastian's morsel, he had found a small ray of hope of good in humans. His little master, his Naruto was absolutely perfect.<p>

Ciel would go so far as to say that Naruto would be the best meal he had ever had. Nothing could ever compare to the young Uzumaki. Naruto had seasoned well over the four years he was with him. His webs of lies and deceit fooled the civilians, his classmates, the shinobi, and the Hokage. There were times Naruto surprised Ciel with his cutthroat attitude and cold-heartedness, but he still kept the pure essence around him. Ciel wondered if this was what Sebastian saw in him, because if it was, he had to admit the demon had a worthy amount of self- restraint. It took every ounce in Ciel's being not to nibble on his little master. He just wanted a taste.

""Little master," Ciel called Naruto imperiously from his spot at the wooden table. Naruto immediately stopped fighting Sasuke and rushed over to him, panting. "Sit." he pointed to the seat closest to him.

"Yes, angel?" his little master pressed, tittering on the edge of his seat. His tired expression was replaced with a worried one. Ciel hid his smirk well. That was another thing his soul did that impressed him: he gave him the respect the former earl so rightfully deserved.

"When is the exam?" he asked.

His soul scratched his blond locks, thinking hard. "June 15th, I think. It's two days before the girls, angel." Naruto rolled his eyes up at the ceiling, squinting hard.

"Good," Ciel said simply.

"Why's that?"

"Easy, little master," Ciel rested his chin on his folded hands, staring at Naruto thoughtfully. "I think its time to show off a bit of strength to your teachers. These teachers will start rumors..." he smiled at his little master. Naruto frowned.

"How would I do that? I 'heard' from the older students, it's a simple clone test. How would I show strength that way, angel?"

Ciel hummed. "I was thinking, little master, that you'll fail the test. And then, you steal the Forbidden scroll. That teacher, Mizuki, he seems to have it out for you. I'm guessing," at that point Naruto gave him a Cheshire grin that mirrored his own, "he'll pull you aside that day, to give another alternate way to pass the test. Do you understand, little master?"

"I do." Naruto grinned brightly, his irises bright at the possible prospects of what Ciel was suggesting.

"Fantastic, little master."

Naruto jumped up from the seat, assuming that Ciel was done with him. However, Ciel ran with demon speed toward his little soul, catching him by his waist. For the moment, the blond was an inch shorter than him, but Ciel would hazard a guess that in another year he'd be much taller than him. He spun Naruto around with sudden ease, enjoying the shocked look written all over his soul's face. "Naruto," he purred, the sweet scent of Naruto's soul wafting off of him in powerful waves. How hungry he suddenly felt.

"Angel?"

Ciel snapped his eyes open. He didn't even realize his eyes had closed. He released his soul, wordlessly, disappearing in a whirlwind of leaves. Argh, he would have to grab something off the street tonight. His hunger was getting the best of him.


End file.
